The present invention relates to a dual action hydraulic clutch system. Specifically, it relates to a dual action hydraulic clutch system wherein an inner piston is actuated by an outer piston to simultaneously release a clutch and actuate a rear brake.
Many people enjoy riding a variety of vehicles, including motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), and the like, however drivers are often unable to use the rear brake to steer the rear-end of the vehicle while executing a turn. Additionally, it can be difficult for riders driving in difficult terrain to manipulate the direction of a vehicle while in the air, as the rider's feet are typically lifted off of the pegs that house the rear brake. When attempting to steer the rear of a vehicle, it typically requires disengaging a clutch with one control, and activating a brake with another control, often requiring a user to remove a hand from a steering wheel or handlebar, which increases the risk of a crash as the driver can easily become distracted. Therefore, a device that allows a user to control the rear brake of a vehicle while simultaneously disengaging the clutch of the vehicle without removing their hands from the steering column is desired.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing clutch systems. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.